Galie-Noiret
Formerly part of the Pryonic Kingdom, Galie-Noiret became part of the Faedas Freehold after the dissolution of the old kingdom. Geography Given the underground nature of Galie-Noiret, much of the region would not be dark if not for the Fire Moss that covers most of the walls. The three major landmarks are The Library of the Fire Singers, which holds all the lore of the holy works of the prophets who brought the burning words to the Galien more than 90 years before the common era, the Stink Pits, in which contain the sulfur used for fertilizer for the mushrooms cultivated for food, and the Black Sea, an underground sea connected to the Sea of Darkness in Shikurai. The Stink Pits are an important economic resource for the Galien but also a site of some superstition, being said that any who fall into the foul collection of stagnant sulfur water will be cursed and shall smell eternally of sulfur. Varieties of curses are said to befall differing castes, earth singers are doomed to poor harvests and no spouse or an imminent separation, water singers to face possible drowning, air singers to be lost in the caves, and fire singers to be cut off from hearing the Song of Flame, the guiding voice of the Lord of Fire said to lead each Fire Singer of the Council of Flame. The caves of Galie-Noiret are the host of many Aukii bats and their droppings have been cultivated by the Galien for their valuable nitrates used in their mushroom farming and in the production of blackpowder based weapons and explosives. People The Galien are small, slightly stunted, pale skinned, shaggy-hairs and strong. In addition, they appear to have a natural empathy with all living things, and can get a feeling of emotions, which they call mind songs. They hate to kill, and are complete vegetarians, eating only the mushrooms and moss that grows in Galie-Noiret. Their society is made up of four merit castes, the earth singers, who farm and build, the air singers, who scout and explore, the water singers, who sail the Black Sea and defend Galie-Noiret from monster attacks, and the fire singers, who are the governmental and religious leaders. When the Galien must fight or even go to war, they kill from as far away as possible, with traps, trained animals, and arbalest. And when they do kill, they tend to do so with speed and guile, and as cleanly as possable, as they don't want to feel their victims' pain. It is believed the Galien are possible relatives of the gnomes of Ayava and that much like their southern cousins they served in a capacity of record keepers and historians in Ancient Sanctuary explaining the ancient Library of the Fire Singers, though it is suspected the name was changed by the Galien after their embracing of the Lord of Fire. Governor Singer J’sha’jana Ipit’unta’la was elected to lead the Council of Flame by his fellow Fire Singers and confirmed as the regional leader of Galie-Noiret by Queen Valineth Varinel. Middle aged for a Galien being approximately 80 years old the Singer J'sha as it is often abbreviated, is a devout follower of the Singer and a highly spiritual man though his respect for all life and the thoughts of all sentient creatures has prevented much conflict with the Kina-centric Faedas governance. Resources The caves of Galie-Noiret are populated heavily with Aukii Bats whose droppings are harvested for nitrates. The Stink Pits provide bounteous amounts of sulphur. Religion The Galie worship the lord of fire in his aspect as the Flaming Singer Who Brings Light To The Darkness. A devout people, the Galien center themselves around the pursuance of enlightenment through Flame and the light and warmth it brings to their dark caves. Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Former Regions of the Hurosha Empire Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris